How To Tame A Saïx
by DaeSiggil
Summary: The question is asked many times, how do you tame a Saïx. Find the answer here as the Organization finally speaks of it!
1. No I

_Well, I was spurred on to this with a conversation on a roleplay site I am on xD I of course am playing Saïx (Or puppy xD) So it didn't take long to write this._  
_I originally started with No. XI (Marluxia) but then I thought, how would it be if I wrote all of them. Thus here is the first chapter and the first character in the Organization XIII._  
_To those who wonder, I have NO idea when this will be finished. I am slow xD_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this, it all belongs to Square Enix and Disney D;

* * *

The man was _not_ amused. His second-in-command had failed to do what he ordered him to do. He felt the headache pound behind his eyes already, orange colored eyes gazing at the Berserker who was chewing on the toy he had found somewhere "Don't you have anything more important to do, no. VII?" He questioned, voice as always cold. The Luna Diviner looked up and then shrugged carelessly with his shoulders, chewing a few more times before finally taking the toy out of his mouth "Already finished my mission, superior." He spoke, voice slightly warmer than the one he called 'superior' "Besides, it was some time to relax.." The man face palmed again and walked away.

The Luna Diviner watched after the male, before shrugging shoulders once more and keeping on chewing on his highly treasured DOG TOY! He growled happily, the toy in his mouth squeaking its protest that he ignored. He was too content to listen to anything right now, maybe perhaps for the superior, speaking about the man.. He tensed as a dark portal formed behind him.

Xemnas walked in the room again through the portal, brushing hair away from his face and looking at the silent, curled up form of Saïx. His eyes raised in a 'why me' gesture before he took a box from underneath his cloak. He was sure he hadn't made a noise, but at looking at the Berserker again, he found himself with two amber eyes aimed at the box in his hands. He looked at it himself and raised it, eyes once back on Saïx and noted with some satisfaction that the Nobody's gaze followed it "Does puppy want it?" He questioned lightly, the Azure-haired male in front of him nodded eagerly. Xemnas was sure that he saw drool now.

A shudder ran over his spine, before his hand went into the box filled with doggy treats and took one of those -highly favored by Saïx- cookie out. He raised an eyebrow and Saïx came closer "Saïx wants cookie, yesss.." He spoke, not aware that he spoke to himself in third person. Xemnas raised it out of the Berserker's reach "You'll have to do something first." He spoke, making Saïx whine "What?" He questioned, warily. He knew what would happen and he didn't look forward to it.

* * *

"A-a--ah, stop it!" He cried out, grunting as he grabbed a tight hold of the wood in front of him "Stop!" The Luna Diviner cried again, sounding like a little girl. Xigbar laughed, shaking the ladder more. The same ladder where Saïx was balancing on and holding on at the same time to the wood that he was supposed to hammer against the wall. The Freeshooter didn't do so and Saïx wailed once more and tried to concentrate long enough so he could summon Lunatic and bash the Freeshooter's head in.

* * *

The Luna Diviner made it down safely, Xigbar finally chased away. It was obvious that the azure-haired male deserved a trait now. He walked happily to his superior's room. A few gazes followed him, almost shocked that the second most emotionless Nobody looked happy and even seemed to hum! A shudder ran over their spines, whatever made him so happy, it couldn't be good.

Saïx arrived and knocked on the door, before pushing it open "Treat now?" He questioned. The silver-haired man, having been bend over the papers looked up, raising an eyebrow "Did you fi--?" He couldn't finish his sentence before the other Nobody interrupted "Yes, yes!" He cried out "Everything!" He continued "Cookie?" The berserker finally ended. Xemnas couldn't do anything more than to take the desired treat and threw it at Saïx.

A small quirk of the lips showed the first Nobody's amusement for a brief moment. He then looked at the papers again "Something else, No. VII?" He didn't look up, taking the ball-point from his desk again and wrote something down once more. He looked up yet again as Saïx didn't speak or move, his eyebrow raised once more and he cleared his throat "Need something, No. VII?" He questioned again. The Luna Diviner finally looked up, blinking slowly "Saïx want more cookies?"

* * *

Miserable, he limped back to his room. His superior had thrown him out of the room, hurting his bum. He would have asked for a kiss to soothe the pain, but since it was in a not too best place he kept away from it, not to say that he nearly asked the _Superior_. He seriously would have been hurt if he asked this Nobody. Thus he kept limping to his room, muttering angrily "I only wanted a cookie.." He spoke to the silent air in front of him, frowning.

A luck that no one was around, they would have teased him for his strange behavior. He didn't like them, he only liked the cookies that they brought. He especially liked the Superior, although the rumors around them because of the other members weren't. The cookies that No. I bought especially for him could make everything alright! He would do everything to obtain them. His hands twitched and saliva formed in his mouth, thinking about them could send him in euphoria, it was better than an orgasm! Not that he knew what it felt like..

Anyway! Continuing on. He pushed the door open, promptly threw the lurking member there out and entered it. He firmly closed the door in front of their nose and went to the bed. He let himself fall, before shifting his upper body so he could peak underneath the bed. He growled softly and reaching out with his hand took a toy from underneath it. He looked at it for a moment, before placing it in his mouth and chewing happily. The squeaks it send in the silent air around him, where amusing. He was happy that no one had found them yet, he had a presumption that Xemnas knew of it, and maybe the pink-haired Nobody. Marluxia?

He growled softly once more. That Nobody had tried to stalk him, but he had been smart. He had escaped from that watchful eye a few times and did what he wanted most. The going to the toilet-thing seemed to work especially.


	2. No II

Thank you Rainys13 for adding this to your favorite stories XD You actually let me remember I still have to update this fanfiction.

So yup. Have fun reading and all that.  
I hope the next update won't take so long, on a brighter note I've written the interview with Saïx, because I can't let Saïx interact with himself.

The other one is with Marluxia (actually the first I wrote, before I started with Xemnas..) so if I get to them it won't take long.  
Well, after this long AN I'll let you read ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

The Freeshooter blinked down at the Berserker from his spot. He didn't feel shame with spying on the almost new Nobody. He wanted to know everything about the man, for the chance that he turned into a risk that needed to be destroyed, thus he needed to know the weak spots of the Luna Diviner. It was to say that he was almost surprised that the Nobody was just showering and not scheming like he suspected some of the other Nobodies did, the man was just eyeing the toy that shone on the huge sink like a diamond and he wanted to yawn, if it could get more boring it would be a miracle. It at least would appear like that for Saïx, he almost chuckled, betraying his position. It was a surprise that the Berserker hadn't seen him, his smell wasn't as good as the brat that ran around here somewhere, but it was still good enough.

It wasn't the say that he minded that he wasn't found, the sight was quite enjoyable. He could put a plastic bag over No. VII's head if he really needed to. It also would be nice if the figure in front of him had a more feminine body with nice boobies, but this was okay as well. He kept floating against the ceiling, surprising everyone that the blood in his body didn't run to his head and made it turn red like a tomato. He heard more than saw that the shower was done and looked toward the Berserker again, only to find those eyes on his. He froze and nearly fell down from his spot "One reason.." The Berserker growled "To not rip you apart.." The Freeshooter hurriedly raised his arms and chuckled, sounding actually quite nervous. The golden orbs narrowed and No. II's widened "I have a nice treat for ya.." He spoke, searching his pockets hurriedly for the box he always kept on him for situations like this.

He had actually been the first to notice the fondness that the Luna Berserker seemed to have with the snacks that they gave to dogs. He also had been the first to call Saïx a puppy and he was the first Organization member that had to duck for Lunatic; it was to say that he felt rather special. A grin lifted the corners of his lips "What..?" The newer Nobody growled, sounding more irritated than before, if it was someone else they would have gulped and tried to find their way out, but the floating man just grinned wider "I have cookies for you!" He continued and with his good eye he saw that the white, tense knuckles started to relax. He took out the magic box out of one of his usual portals and opened it, digging for a cookie soon afterward. The golden eyes of the other Nobody focused on it, a bomb could have exploded and the azure-haired male wouldn't have noticed.

He moved it briefly, noticing the sharp eyes following it "Puppy wants one?" He cackled, still upside down. The gravity hadn't a hold on him, neither on the box in his hand as he took one snack out and waved it around "Give it.." The Berserker commanded, making Xigbar laugh softly "Puppy shouldn't be so impatient.." He teased, before promptly vanishing as he felt wind rush toward him. He appeared in another corner and snickered "Nice view from here!" He kept teasing, the Berserker growled and tightened the towel around his waist. No. II was glad that he was one of the few that could escape the Luna Diviners wrath while using those cookies, others would be ripped apart without an excuse and the box of snacks would be eaten as Saïx took them from the bodies.

Xigbar actually remembered when Saïx had pulled that one off. He had given one of the civilians the box he had bought and disappeared. He had been on a mission with the Berserker and hoped that the civilian would survive. The hope was crushed when he returned, Saïx sitting on the ground, a puddle of crimson liquid next to him and a box in his hands. Those eyes had focused on him as Saïx growled a question. He hadn't answered, just fled and after done so, he had made sure to stay _far_ away from the azure-haired man. He didn't waste time now however and tossed the snack toward Saïx who extended out a hand to catch it. A brief look and then it was gone and the Freeshooter winced as he heard the cracks, imagining that it was someone's bones that were crushed without mercy with those teeth "Thank god you're sterile." He muttered under his breath, a growl showed that he was heard.

"Exactly." The Freeshooter commented, tossing another snack as he kept mulling over his thoughts. He didn't notice till too late that the Berserker had sneaked closer and plucked the box straight out of his hands. The Diviner finally ran away, cackling madly "I have the cookies!" The familiar form of Xaldin walked by and shot a look at the retreating form of Saïx "Thank god you're sterile..." He spoke out loud, not caring that someone heard him, even Saïx seemed to fear the bad temper that the other displayed from time to time. The Freeshooter just laughed and disappeared, making the Whirlwind Lancer shake his head and go his own way again.

The crashes startled many members and they looked up from their tasks, before shaking their heads and continuing with their tasks, the collective thought of _Xigbar is doing it again.._ went through their heads.

It was indeed true, Lunatic was swung once more toward the Freeshooter's head as he ducked, using his powers to transport somewhere else constantly as he laughed. He once more sounded nervous "Calm down.." He tried, only to be rewarded with another growl and another swing of the claymore-like weapon. He searched for the box that he usually carried with him, before remembering that Saïx had taken it out of his hands a while ago to eat it somewhere. He swallowed, before laughing again and disappearing out of the room. The echoing roar followed him and he shuddered, a shrug and he floated back to the ceiling to amuse himself. He would have to let the Berserker alone for a while now, with the lack of snacks, it was guaranteed that it would leave the Luna Diviner in a sour mood for the months to come still.

A cackle escaped him this time as the idea crossed him that the other members had to deal with the azure-haired man and the vile mood. His day was suddenly so much brighter now, he hummed under his breath and opened the cabinet, taking a box out of his secret stack that he used to bribe Saïx with. He looked at it for a moment and then put it in one of the countless of pockets in his coat again for the next time he could bother Saïx


End file.
